Me, love you yeah right byotch!
by Malfoys girl 01
Summary: a new girl arrives at hogwarts...but is she really new? her and her brother arrive as newly found purebloods. she's hot but hogwarts better watch out she bringing up a storm!
1. the arrival

The transformation between love and hate chapter one on her arrival

Song used: (lady marmalade – Christina aguillera)

She glided through the double doors swiftly onto the platform nine and three quarters. She stood there watching the other pupils staring at her with envy and jealously, she walked across the platform with her new found confidence and strutted onto the train with poise. She looked up at the boy next to her and winked, the tall brown haired boy, with deep tanned skin winked back. She, the once Hermione Granger was no more: she was Bella. Bella Sapperacho, daughter to Rosetta Sapperacho and Romeo Sapperacho, the most famous Italian wizards in the world, famous for their pureblooded descendants and riches. But she was also heiress to Voldermort. Her once brown frizzy hair was no more as luscious brown hair with red flamboyant streaks cascaded down her back shining in the daylight. Her once flat chest, now full and plenty, her body curvaceous and attractive. She wore a tight strapless black corset with a pair of tight drainpipe black jeans and some patent black stilettos. Her brother stood radiantly beside her loyally, his brown locks draping over his eye slightly curving around his eyelashes. He wore a tight fitted dark green t-shirt and baggy blue faded jeans with some Nike trainers, showing off his muscular curves from his many years of hard quidditch training at Durmstrang.

"Potter" Bella snarled "get your ugly face out of my sight you make me sick you filthy half blood, and you, you filthy blood traitor move yourself you are making me retch I can smell you from miles away, scum" .

"Hermione, what-

"That is not my name do not speak to me you disgusting half wit, you filthy fig scar head"

"You've changed" the boy with the flame red hair spoke. Bella approached the boy named Ron and squared up to him "talk to me again and you wont be talking, you'll be on the floor, you disgusting piece of shit you are a disgrace to the wizarding world"

"Don't-speak-to-him-like-that, you horrible snide little bitch!" Harry said maliciously as he grinded his teeth through anger.

In the background a boy with platinum blonde hair smirked in the shadows at the scene in front of him as he leant against the compartment door. So tis true the once nerdy bucktoothed geek Hermione Granger was a plot to keep my master's heiress hidden that's why she was never hurt or endangered in my master's plans. It makes sense now, she's so hot, I'd tap that, he grinned.

Draco Malfoy skulked out of the shadows, and came behind Bella "well well well what have we here? Are pothead and weasel face finally getting what they deserve…a shit life….with no family…whoops…sorry pothead you already have no family do you whoop's, Merlin it slipped out…"Harry turned bright red and began to seethe with anger…"o well better luck in the next life…or not," he laughed heartily and walked up behind Bella and whispered in her ear "so…mudblood since when have you started caring of your appearance?" Bella turned around quickly along with her brother "how dare you refer to me as a mudblood…I am not one of those filthy disgusting creatures nor am I a foul blood traitor or a half blood so get out of my famous you fig prick, I am a pureblood you dim wit! This is my brother Sebastian, Sebastian Sapperacho and my name isn't Hermione fig granger it's Bella okay so get your inbred stupid ferret little face out of my way!. Okay"

"No...Wait what did you say? your pureblood, you have a brother, your rich and Italian??, you said all that in one sentence it was kinda hard to take it all in!" he replied " oh whatever Malfoy get out of my face we are richer then you anyway. just thought I'd tell you before you start gloating on about how you're a 6th generation pureblood wizard and how your father owns 42 million pounds worth of stuff…….well guess what we are 9th generation wizard and we are worth 62 million pounds-that is just me and my brother Sebastian okay so get the hint fig off!" Bella and Sebastian strutted off down the train corridor. "I'm gonna go change into my robes Bella honey okay." "yeh-yeh fine" she said with totally disregard as she thought about the handsome ,hot slytherin she had just encountered with when she felt a warm hand on her lower back and it's snake like other sliding round the waist of her drainpipe jeans and hot breath in her ear. "So since when have you have been so hot and seeky?" the tall blonde inquired. "I always have been it's just a covering charm that was used to make me look like I did, why you like?" she then turned round to look into his eyes. Ice blue against speckled red eyes both pairs of eyes sparkling brightly with lust. He spoke again in a low husky voice "yes I do, you look pretty I love the clothes, but they'd look better on my floor". She smiled and winked and said seekily "Oh-I beg to disagree, no one can out dress or style me….not even you…Malfoy." "But not that you'd care, it's all about the money…..isn't it?" with that she released herself from his prying grip and pranced for a few seconds and turned around to see a very lustful Draco Malfoy stood still eyeing here up lustfully..Gobsmacked and she said "shut your mouth, your catching flies and at this rate you'll swallow the world, she giggled oh yer and see you at the sorting!" she pranced off feeling very happy with herself grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Draco walked back to the Slytherin compartment confused and in utter awe he strolled in and received many hi's and hello's but he didn't speak and single word to anyone until Pansy jumped onto him and said "what is the matter, my sweet little cherub and how can I be of your service my dark angel" "get off me Pansy you stupid little girl, I don't want you I never have just piss off for once please you stupid inbred pug". Pansy's eyes began to water and said "Draco, how could you say such a thing I…" "You what Pansy? specialize in being a slut and a whore? Well do you? Just do us all a favour and fig off!!!!" with this Pansy stormed out of the compartment leaving the whole compartment in an awkward silence. Draco Malfoy, the prince of darkness was back.

Chapter 2 her royal sorting

Song used: (Wait a minute – Pussycat Dolls)

'_Bang' _The hall doors had been slammed open and Minerva Mc Gonagall came striding in followed by a bunch of timid and nervous looking first years……………..

_Meanwhile, _a slick looking handsome boy sat pondering at the other side of the hall…_What did she mean see you at the sorting?"_

His thoughts were soon answered as the very girl he was just thinking off strode down the middle of the hall looking perfect and stunning in her robes, accompanied by her tall muscular brother, Sebastian, both walking proudly to the front, every girl looking enviously at the beautiful girl stood there and looking at the handsome boy with lust drooling whilst the male domination of the school sat there drooling at the beautiful girl and even Severus Snape the stern looking potions teacher couldn't stop his tongue from rolling out of his spiteful mouth whilst also every male looked jealously at the muscular figure besides her. Dumbledore gave a small "hem hem" doing a perfect imitation of Umbridge everyone laughed which broke the dominant silence. "Good evening everyone now before we start the feast which I am looking forward to very much, we shall begin the sorting. Now, Miss Granger here is (pointing to Bella) _everyone gasped _ yes yes everyone hush, this is not her real name but a cover as her real parents didn't want her real identity discovered until now and she wishes to be re-sorted, her real name is Bella, Bella Sapperacho and this is her brother Sebastian, Sebastian Sapperacho. I trust them with respect and welcome them nicely well particularly Sebastian as he is new and Bella is not. Thank you. Now let the sorting begin!" Everyone cheered Minerva Mc Gonagal's voice rang through the hall "mc caffery, Vanessa" '_Hufflepuff_ '"Monet, Richard" '_Gryffindor' _"Sapperacho, Bella" everyone went into a deadly silence and Bella took her place on the stool and all of a sudden the voice of the hat said:…………………._SLYTHERIN!! _ **_'ROAR'_** went the Slytherin table all standing up and whistling. Bella smiled and winked at her brother who was cheering, she took her place at the end of the table grinning and winked at Draco Malfoy who smirked broadly and winked. "Sapperacho, Sebastian" silence took the hall again and the hat spoke:………………………._RAVENCLAW!... JUST KIDDING BETTER BE SLYTHERIN!!!! _ The Ravenclaw girls stood up and cheered but then sat down again realising that the final decision was Slytherin, they sighed and sat down sadly. However a totally different reaction was happening at the other side of the hall, Bella was stood up on the Slytherin table doing a celebratory dance whistling and leading the other Slytherins "whoo whoo yer yer whoo whoo yer yer whoo whoo" Sebastian started laughing and blushed and was laughing when all of a sudden a cry erupted "LET THE FEAST BEGIN" Dumbledore roared, the Slytherins had been so busy celebrating they hadn't noticed the rest of the sorting. Bella whispered amongst the table "ha-ha look at the bloody Gryffindor's there bloody fuming, ha-ha okay everyone on the count of three turn round and laugh okay….1…….2…….3" a great roar erupted from the Slytherin table and all the houses looked up to see the Slytherin's pointing and laughing at the Gryffindor's who looked livid and furious . When all of a sudden a spell was shot from the red headed group of people known as: ……the Weasley's and Harry Potter. The laughing ceased as the spells hit the Slytherin's. Bella, Draco and Sebastian stood up suddenly and got their wands out, when al of a sudden "STOP NOW" Dumbledore roared "you five to my office now" pointing to the five angry Gryffindor's, while Bella, Draco and Sebastian smirked and fought a laugh and sniggered heartily as they went past and Bella said so only the five and the Slytherin's could here "Careful you don't faint now pothead we wouldn't want your scar to start burning your head would we. Professor Dumbledore my scars hurting me and boo-hoo! Oh yer and Weasley's….turn any redder then that you'll have broken a new record for the reddest people ever to walk the earth, red faces, red hair, maybe you should think of bringing out your own clothes line the RED range, not that anyone would buy them" the Slytherins laughed heartily and Bella simply smirked and winked at them as they scowled and shook with fury. "night" she waved sarcastically "sweet dreams" and laughed in the five angry peoples faces which earned a oar of laughter from all of the houses except the Gryffindor's who were full of rage. "Come on lets get out of here" she said to them all, they all followed the pretty girl and her tall brother, whilst a tall blonde boy admired her form behind and smirked…_I've gotta have that ,phoahhhh, _Draco thought.

Chapter 3 the beginning of a new

Song used: (a girl like me-Rhianna)

"Well I must say I am impressed and I thought most of you Slytherins were wimps, the common room is decent and isn't warm looking like that ghastly Gryffindor, I hate that fig place…bats." She sat down on the green settee and sighed. She closed her eyes and was deep relaxing when she felt a presence behind her, she opened her eyes to see a very striking blonde Slytherin standing over her and she replied sharply "what do you want?", "oooh still got the feisty temper I see" he jumped over the settee arm and sat beside her, she looked at him and snarled viciously, he smirked. "You know you are much more attractive when you aren't being a bookworm..." he looked her up and down and smirked. She caught him looking and moved over to him now inches away from his mouth and licked her lips seductively and whispered "that was all an act, if you hadn't noticed I don't read fig books you half-wit I am clever enough I do not study, I am so beautiful I will get a job anywhere and I will get paid more to be beautiful then in logic any day. I am too clever for you all at any rate." With that she got off him and winked and headed towards her dorm when all of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed her waist and spun her around to face him. "I agree" the tall blonde said. She stared into his eyes captivated by his ice cold eyes, like water on burning coal. He moved down slowly onto her red blood stained lips and pecked at them affectionately, then captivating her lips in a windswept movement and brushed his tongue across her lips practically begging for entry, she allowed and both tongues searched and explored each others mouths. She pulled away to see the one and only Draco Malfoy still pouting with his eyes closed and his lips full and raised. She laughed and walked away, proud that she had seduced and tricked the great prince of Slytherin to kiss her, Bella Sapperacho, swollen with pride that she was now the queen of Slytherin. She was still cackling up in her dorm that he actually thought he could get one on her, she was the best, she was Bella, one of the most sly, cunning and slick witches of all ages. Do you want to know how she knew?... Voldermort had told her so when she tricked him he told her she was the most powerful witch in the world. That's when she knew it was time for some fun. She smiled with that last thought and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Decisions, decisions

Song used: Let me in- young buck ft 50 cent

Bella got up from her queen-sized bed and yawned, stumbling up and went towards her special bathroom that she had paid extra for and took a long shower and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair and styled her fringe into an elegant bouffant and left the rest of her succulent hair down and swept it over her shoulder as it tumbled down to her mid-back. She added no make-up to her pretty mature face and put in some shiny diamond stud earrings that were bought as one of her presents from her parents that were custom made for her. She slipped on her robes and a pair of high stiletto shoes and walked elegantly down to the great hall. As she entered into the room she heard many whispers and saw faces of lust and envy from both sexes and smirked involuntarily at how beautiful she was. She sat down next to her brother and began to fill her plate and looked up to see many boys staring at her, but one face stood out more than the others. It was the face of Draco Malfoy; she smirked and continued to eat her meal, his eyes not moving from Bella once.

"Students, we have decided that at the end of next week there will be a talent show,_ many gasps erupted_ **'SILENCE' **Dumbledore roared "Now as I was saying, next Friday night it will be held in the newly built theatre and dance stage. Auditions will be held tomorrow night at 5 pm. SO if you successfully get into the show, which you will find out at 12 pm tomorrow night, you will be able to purchase your costume in Hogsmeade this up-coming weekend. There are a few rules though 1. You must not use any potions are any methods of cheating as you will be tested before you audition in the hall. 2. Auditionees can perform up to a maximum of four acts each and only four. That is all. Thank you"

Bella got up so suddenly, it made everyone jump and slop pumpkin juice down themselves. She went down the table and selected 5 girls and asked them "can you sing and dance", they all nodded and said "come with me". The whole great hall watched in astonishment as the new Queen of Slytherin picked her favourites and vanished the room with five girls in tow. The girls all followed and when they got back to her room she said "would you like to perform a song and dance for tomorrow" they all nodded and accepted the offer." Fine, we will be performing Lady Marmalade form Moulin Rouge and Get up by Ciara. Also I am performing two solo acts dirty by Christina Aguilera and one voice by Brandy child is that okay by you?" they all nodded and agreed and all began to talk until : "**QUIET NOW WE HAVE WORK TO DO IT IS FIG TOMORROW WE HAVE SONGS TO LEARN AND DANCE TO!" **With that they began work.

They finished at 12 pm that night all exhausted and very much fatigued. "Now, tomorrow we need to give it everything we've got I chose you because you were the hottest and prettiest girls in the school, okay so we have to perform and get in everything….do you understand me?" The girls yelled "Hell yeah!" "Right now go back to your dorms drink lots of water and get plenty of rest and I will see you tomorrow at 4:45 pm outside the theatre…okay! Right let's rock this shit!" The girls turned on their toes and walked off worn out and very sweaty. She collapsed on her bed and fell to sleep peacefully wondering straight away how things were going to go tomorrow.

Meanwhile a tall blonde boy was stood rehearsing with a dark haired Blaise Zabini, practicing disco inferno by 50 cent and practicing bob Sinclar's rock this party. "Draco can we go now, we've practiced it endless times its perfect and……." "No, I told you I want to beat her, she has humiliated me, I going to beat her if it's the last thing I do!"

Chapter 5 the audition

Song used: One last time Eminem

He walked down to the theatre nervously twiddling his thumbs and running his hands through his hair absent-mindedly and passed through filches stop check health test and walked towards the black raven haired boy waiting on the other side looking pale and tense.

Meanwhile the girls were walking down confidently, passed through the check with ease and walked past both Malfoy and Zabini and sniggered heartily. With this the two boys paled and swallowed hard, scared of the competition.

"The first auditionees are: Bella Sapperacho, Sophie Southern, Megan Morrison, Natalie Whittaker, Lauren Redmond and Alexandra Wilding." The girls smiled at each other and said to the two anxious boys "Don't forget to rock the party!" they laughed gleefully and smiled broadly, causing the two boys to fill with worry and dread.

"Right girls, when you are ready…"

The girls came out after Bella singing her solos and all of them completing the dances and songs successfully and perfectly with no mistakes whatsoever. They walked out of the backstage and cheered loudly and screamed running towards each other giving each other big hugs. Many other acts saw this and started to cry in worry and fear of the competition, they walked past everyone and frowned as dirty looks were coming there way and stopped as she arrived in front of the young ginger Weasel and said "oh my, Merlin….you are competing!_ The girls laughed_ Merlin, the freak shows the other side of the castle darling you're getting confused between the talent show and the freak show" The young Weasel frowned and replied haughtily "no I think I am in the right place, it's where you come for talent right? Yeah I got loads but it's funny I don't understand why you're here you've got none whatsoever! Your only talent is looking and sounding like a whore" "Merlin…is that an insult. It was a shit one…if you're gonna make a comeback make sure it's at least decent…and oh yeah its little miss whore to you!" All the girls laughed and pressed past the younger Weasley known as Ginny and collapsed in the common room dying with laughter and looked up still sniggering when Bella said: "We have sooooooooo gotten in we were probably like the best there! I bet Draco and Blaise have shit themselves…Speak of the devil" The girls smirked as a very tired and dishevelled Malfoy and Zabini walked in. "Guess your audition didn't go very well then" she laughed demonically and finally ceased as they set down on the chairs next to them. "Shut it Bella" "Who are you telling to shut up, dip head" She was silenced when a pair of warm lips crashed down on hers as she relaxed into the kiss she caressed his tongue, which belonged to Draco Malfoy and then pushed him away and said sarcastically "thanks for that, I really needed it" she smirked and got up from the chair and said "girls are you coming downstairs to the kitchens I'm hungry" With that she walked out of the portrait hole and disappeared.

"Man what is with you; you're not falling for her…are you?" I don't know Blaise I just don't know… I know it was orders to get her but I think I am really getting to like her Blaise what do I do?" "I don't know man, I just don't know"

12 pm came quickly and as many people sat down in the theatre waiting for the results. The girls sat on the first few rows and the boys sat behind the girls nervously. "**Right"** said mc Gonagal silencing them. "Now is the time you have all been waiting for, the results are in I will say the amount of acts you performed and which ones you will be performing and who will be performing them: **Okay,** 2 acts performed, 2 to perform is……Bella Sapperacho , Lauren Redmond, Natalie Whittaker, Sophie Southern, Megan Morrison and Alexandra Wilding. **"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **the girls cried screaming and many other people cheered as their acts were called out. "2 acts performed, 2 to perform……Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" the boys yelled "**HELL YES!!!" **the girls applauded politely but then carried on with the celebrations until Bella forgot her acts were yet to be called out: "2 acts performed, 2 to perform….Bella Sapperacho." A scream erupted from the front row "**YES!!!GET IN, WHOO YER" **Bella did six back flips as everyone stared at her and she ran out of the hall screaming "**OH YER!!" **

The girls finally caught up to her in the common room and laughed at her when she was pacing around the common room grinning broadly and said "Tomorrow we are getting the best costumes ever!" "Erm…Bella honey there is something we have got to tell you… Ginny Weasley got through" There was a short silence. "Oh well…we'll absolute own her….you know how?…..because we are sexy ladies so we'll get more votes!" The other girls laughed and shook their heads at how random the statement was.

The all got into a group hug and went to bed excited about tomorrow's shopping trip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 Shopping!

Song used: Rich girl-Gwen Stefani

"Yo bitches wake the fig up; we have some MAJOR shopping to do!" They sat up quickly and squealed excitedly. The jumped out of bed and they all put on their matching Burberry outfits: Natalie wearing a trouser suit with black accessories. Lauren Redmond wore a two piece set skirt and black accessories. Lauren mc Quaid wore Burberry ¾'s and a cream top with red accessories. Sophie wore a Burberry top with a black pencil skirt and red accessories. Megan wore a Burberry waistcoat and cream trousers with matching Burberry shoes and red accessories. Where as, Bella, looked the most stunning of all: she wore a black strapless Burberry Dress with a thick black belt around the waist, showing off her curves and black stilettos complete with a shiny black prada headband and a long thin black Prada coat. The girls stared long and hard as she placed gently her black tinted Chanel sunglasses on and grabbed her black Chanel bag: "Lets Rock this Bitch!" The six stunning cold, pure blooded females walked out of their dormitories ready to take the shops by storm. As they reached the common room everyone stopped and looked at the six vixens stood before them drooling at the dark goddesses, when a voice broke the silence "what fig hell are you ugly lot staring at, move we have shopping to do you DOLTS!" The crowd mumbled and parted as many wolf whistles filled the air and this carried on throughout the corridors s the walked past many 6th and 7th year boys: "Now what do we have here, hmmm I am seeing some b-e-a-uuuutiful pie…and I wanna slice." He whispered quiet enough for his mates and the girls to hear: "Well tough poo, you ain't getting any, go and find some other pies that you can actually get a slice of…….okay." Bella then kneed him and he cried out "Son of a dog, you cow!" With that the girls just laughed in his face and in turn as they past him slapped him across the face as to his friends and their humiliation they all laughed at the ugly looking seventh year Ravenclaw on the floor.

The got into the glittery, white carriage waiting outside the doors for them and climbed in.

15 minutes later………

"Were here!!!" Natalie cried out and Lauren replied "right girls ready to splash our cash and burn it" this caught Megan's attention and said "Why would you want to burn your money…you freak…it's ju-" "NO Megan you dolt it's a frikkin expression you dumb dog" "Oh..Right...Got ya" They all rolled their eyes in turn at her stupidity.

5 minutes later….

"Hey, you called me a dog!" "Megan that was five minutes ago, you idiot" Lauren Mc Quaid screeched.

"**GIRLS SHUT THE FIG UP!"** Bella roared, "Look we are here, so let's get this party started!" "WHOOOOOOO" the six excited girls yelled and ran into a designer shop. "Right now first up_ she said to the shop assistant _we are doing a song for a talent show and it's Lady Marmalade and we want something really tarty in different colours from each other." "Right I think we have the perfect thing, follow me." the assistant said excitedly. "Oh my god there amazing we soooo have to get these Bella, there great." Alexandra yelled. No reply everyone stopped and turned towards Bella's cubicle. "Bella, are you okay, come out let's see what you look like!" Still no reply, a few seconds later "These are perfect she whispered and stuck her head around the curtain of the cubicle and said louder "These aren't great the fig perfect!" Bella jumped p and down excitedly and was soon joined by the gilrs."Bella please come out we want to see what you look like please!" Lauren replied kindly. "Do I have to?" Bella asked "YES" are the girls yelled impatiently "Oh….Okay" she said drearily. She let go of the curtain and walked out into the view of the girls, the girl's mouths dropped open and the whole store stopped and everywhere was silent, she was "the goddess". Bella's was perfect it stuck to every curve and every muscle. It was a gold cat suit with a V shaped neck going just underneath her belly button, which showed off her flat stomach and her cleavage as a small piece of material dripped down the sides covered in diamonds as the big Diamond Chanel buckle joined the garment under her belly button. Pieces of Arabian thin gold material wrapped around her legs tightly to cover the other material of the cat suit covered in gold diamantes. She was 'an angel'. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulders deity like as she looked like a supernatural being, not from earth, she was stunning. The earth seemed to regain focus again and Natalie finally spoke to break the silence "you look amazing have you seen what you look like in the mirror?" "No why?" she looked in the mirror and gasped '_holy shit' she thought 'is that me, hey maybe I do look good' she laughed to herself. _"Right lets get these beauties, then girls you all look beautiful. We are going to rock his dog!"

Half an hour later…….

They walked into Gucci, "Right we want some black combats with chains on and a tight black vest top with chains." "Voila there you go dear, thank you how much are they?" "Well we can do a deal seen as you are buying six outfits, erm…one thousand five hundred galleons." "That's perfect thank you that only works out as 250 each come on cough up." They left the shop and entered the lacoste shop "right we need these," she picked up six black pairs of lacoste trainers. "that'll be 420 galleons please" Bella handed the money over and was looking at the floor and ran into someone she looked up and saw she was staring into the eyes of Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. "Hello Lucius, sorry about that wasn't looking" Lucius' eyes swept to the girls behind her, Bella followed her gaze and saw all the girls cowering behind her trembling. He smirked and so did she. He nodded curtly "Good afternoon Miss Sapperacho, may I ask what you are doing in Hogsmeade?" "Why yes of course, Lucius you may, well the girls and I are shopping for costumes to wear in the talent show on Friday, I trust your son has informed you about it?" "Yes he has Miss Sapperacho. I will be there" "Good day Lucius see you on Friday with that she curtsied and walked past him with the shy girls echoing her movements and ran to catch up with her as the tall blonde man turned around and smirked as he apparated out of sight. "Bella, how do you know him?" Alexandra asked nervously. Bella replied "It is Malfoy's father I have known since first year as Hermione Granger and I know him through my uncle."" Well, he's hot, now I know where Draco get's his looks!" she giggled and blushed as all the girls rolled their eyes and kept on walking. "Erm...Bella where are we going now?" Sophie asked quietly. "I am going to get my two other outfits and then I will meet you in the three broomsticks in an hour okay?" "Awwww, why can't we come?" the five girls echoed sulkily. "Because...I want it to be a surprise." The five girls skulked off leaving Bella to find her outfits.

One hour later…

"Hey" a voice echoed out to the three girls. They all jumped up excitedly and ran over to her saying" where are the bags, we want to see, where are they?" Bella laughed and then smirked saying "whoops, already sent them back to the castle…sorry!" The girls all yelled in uproar and crossed their arms moodily, she laughed at their immature expressions and said "come on, I have a surprise for you!" The girls leapt up and jogged excitedly next to her like puppies being let out for the first time. She crossed the cobble path and stopped in front of a posh beauty salon they all jumped in glee and said" what are we having done?" They asked curiously. She smirked slyly and paused and said…" I am having….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. showtime

Chapter 7 A WHAT!

Song used: favourite things-big brovaz

"It's only a tattoo ffs (for fuck sake), geez bitches, get over it I already have two god, and beside am having my belly pierced."

"OMG (oh my god) u are so 'ghetto'" Lauren mc quaid replied bitchily.

"Umm…….so? Do I give a flying fuck?...do I ..Really? Ummm…no... So fuck off!"

"Soz ard" Lauren replied cockily.

"You better be sorry bitch, or I'll make you sorry so you better back up hoe."

"Right whatever"

"Where are you're other tattoos Bella?" Sophie asked shyly.

Bella sighed loudly "one on my back and one slightly lower then my knicker line" she replied monotonously.

"Why are we here then Bella?" Natalie asked warily.

"Because you are having your belly buttons pierced!"

Sophie, Natalie and Megan jumped up and down joyously while the other girls just responded with 'oh…right'

_Two hours later they all emerged with their belly buttons successfully pierced and Bella getting yet another piercing. But of course Bella had to go one step further…_

"I can't believer you have had your effing clit pierced Bella!"

"Live a lil guys. Honestly"

Sophie had a bright sapphire blue jewel situated in her shiny silver belly bar whilst Megan had orange, Lauren mc quaid had hot pink, Natalie had red and the other Lauren had black. Bella however once again had to be different and had silver and green snake winding its way round the shiny black metallic belly bar with bright red luminous eyes of crystal. Her clit piercing was of a green arrow with a snake's head on the end of the arrow in black but this time with green eyes. The tattoo she had done was large and flowed in red, green and black ink in gothic style writing across her tanned skin it was in Latin it said : **atrum decor quod procer of totus obscurum ** meaning 'the dark beauty and princess of all darkness'. Next to the text was a small sword covered in red which looked like blood.

"Can we see your tattoo Bella?" Lauren asked timidly

"No, wait till the show girls!!" Bella said excitedly.

The girls all ran quickly back to the carriage and set back to Hogwarts, very excited for the next day's instalments.

The girls ran back into Hogwarts carrying all of their bags in their hands getting very curious looks as they saw the muggle fashion names on their bags such as Gucci, Chanel and the very famous polite piercing bags.

"Tapeworm" Bella yelled as the slythein fountain slid out of the wall and moved to one side. They ran through the common room quickly, so their outfits would remain a surprise for the next night. "Phew, that was close, I thought they were going to like rugby tackle us to the ground or summit!" Megan said carelessly

"Rudgyibit what???" Bella snapped

"rugby… a muggle sport, the people on the other team have to tackle the person holding the ball and ….."

"alright I don't want your fucking life story, you dick!" Bella complained. The other girls flinched, as they were all absolutely terrified of Bella.

The girls walked triumphantly down the stairs and collapsed on the common room couches and sighed as bella called for a hot chocolate "accio hot chocolate. wow what a day! All we have to do now is get ready for tomorrow, major changes are to happen tomorrow girls…and I mean major!"

The girls looked apprehensively at each other before smirking and laughing elatedly. Bella slammed her cup down, got up off her seat and started doing body rolls celebratory, when all of a sudden she felt strong arms on her hips dancing and rolling behind her grinding his pelvis into her and Bella turned round to her mysterious man to discover it was…

"You …aren't my type baby" she drawled cruelly sorry… but hey you're a good dancer though!" The mystery man laughed and said cockily "oh you know you love it baby" "yeah so what if I do what you gonna do about it?" "this" he said as he brushed her lips with his own as she slid her tongue against his bottom lip and he allowed her entry and kissed her as he ran his tongue around her mouth duelling with her tongue. She ran her hands through his long soft hair as he ran his fingers up and down her side, they both moaned into the kiss. Bella pulled out of the kiss and walked away and looked cruelly over her shoulder and said "that was just a taster.." she licked her lips and continued up the stairs to her room. She lay down on her bed and contemplated how hot draco malfoy was, wow how good at kissing is he she thought they don't call him the sex god of slytherin in Hogwarts for nothing do they? Wow ! With that last thought she fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. payback?

Chapter 8

Song used: beautiful liar

Beyonce ft shakira

Ringggggggg. "Arghh" the attractive girl muffled into the pillow lazily, "go away, you bastard" she threw her pillow at the alarm clock which fell to the floor with a deep _thud _and the ringing sound ceased instantly.

"right I'm getting up" she threw the covers off herself reluctantly and went into the bathroom and had a long soak in the shower before walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a blue towel with her initials written in gold cotton.

She put on a simple white lacy bra on and white lacy boxers. She put her hair in a high ponytail on the side with a big quiff at the front, showing her bright red streaks fabulously. She wore some blusher and clear transparent lip gloss which emphasised her natural big lips. She pulled out a black tight tank top with small silver chains going from the top of the right shoulder swinging lightly in a delicate fashion to the top of the left that hugged her beautiful curves perfectly. She wore black and grey checked shorts with black footless tights and some black stilettos to finish the look. She picked up some chunky silver loop earrings and put them in her delicate ears and picked up a big black chunky beaded bracelet and placed it around her wrist precisely. Tonight was the night of the show. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the guys faces….priceless!

"right bitches get up" she screamed using a sonorous charm, that woke up the whole of slytherin and heard groans and angry shouts all over the slytherin quarters she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

She strutted down the stone cold stairs to be faced with a big notice form albus Dumbledore:

**Due to the talent show contestants may have the day off to rehearse. Non entries must carry out their normal timetables.**

She waited for the girls tapping her foot expectantly waiting for them to arrive.

"6 minutes 42 seconds and 3 milli seconds late bitches, make me wait like that again or I will have you head spit roasted on a revolving pole you hear me!" she spat venomously.

The girls shook involuntarily and replied quietly scared stiff "yyyess Bella" and became very interested I the floor. "Well come on then" Bella scolded impatiently.

The five girls glided down the corridors yet again followed by lustful stares and envy, as they walked confidently into the great hall. She sat down pushing the two fat slytherins known as Crabbe and goyle out of the ay so she could sit down next to blaise zabini and Draco.

"Sup sexy" Draco said and winked at her. Bella just smirked and said "don't push your luck malfoy"

**Tonight was the night Draco lucius Xavier malfoy would pay.**


	4. princess barbie?

Yes that's right she knew of Draco's little plan. Yes…he was going to try!

And get with Bella because she was pure-blooded, beautiful and not to mention very…very powerful because she was the Dark Lord's heiress yes that's right…Voldermort was her uncle.

She knew Draco wanted the power and fame…because two could play at that

game he was playing. She was going to have him, shag him, bag him and sack him…and say see ya, au revoir, skedaddle, scram, vamoose...or just fuck off would do.

Tonight was the night she would begin her conquest…The demolition of Draco Malfoy.

But then Bella was startled out of her thoughts when the loud voice of Minerva Mc Gonagal echoed though the Slytherin dorms : "all acts must proceed down to the staging area with all costumes and props…you have 4 hours to go…I repeat you have four hours to go."

With that Bella hurried down into the common room and said to the girls "come on I have already taken the costumes down and the hair and make up stuff my mother has sent me ….btw it's all glittery and basically its all amazing shit!"

The five excited girls ran out of the Slytherin common room skidding to a halt as they saw none other then Ginny weasley smirking at them as she drawled

"oh look it's princess Barbie and her wu-tang clan" Bella snarled "oh look girls we have a storybook fairytale it's the princesses and ….the pauper" she stuck out her bottom lip mockingly.

"Hey at least I don't have a stick up my ass...woops my mistake it's actually a used tampon from 3 years ago" she smirked and Bella snarled "hey isn't that twin over there...woops sorry my mistake it's just your mother" Bella said innocently pointing to a big fat cow in the portrait behind Ginny. Ginny began to shake in anger and jumped at Bella.

Bella simply moved out of the way as Ginny went crashing into the brick wall behind her. "haha laters pauper"

the five girls laughed as they entered the large concert hall and walked up onto the stage and looked at the view of the unfilled stadium to seat fifteen thousand. Bella broke the silence by saying "looks like were gonna be partying up in here tonight, think of the applause man this is sooo hot! Right come on bitches lets get pimped"

They all stopped suddenly when they heard Megan cry out "Let's get ready to rumble"

Everyone just turned around and said… "What" confusion etched on their faces? "II said lets get ready to…." "We know what you said you idiot…but why…was there any need?

Bella asked sharply and added "at all?" "Megan

just shrugged unfazed by this and said..."what muggles say it so why cant I" and Sophie cried out

"Because we are NOT MUGGLES MEGAN!" with that the four girls left a confused Megan on the stage bewildered looking around calling after the girls "what…what did I do wrong?" the girls just sighed and continued walking

muttering things like.." "Idiot" "ejit" "Muppet" "Merlin mofo". When all of a

sudden Bella let out a inhaled deeply and breathe out softly "wow"…

a/n: plz review it would make me happy :D:D let me know what u think so far thankyou

malfoys girl 01 xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Talent show part 1 !

Chapter 10.

Song used: dip it low Christina milian. 

Bella breathed in gently and looked above her at the big sparkling lights around the mirrors; the doors leading to their own personalize dressing rooms.

Bella looked at the clock on the wall seeing they only had 3 and a quarter hours left and said "quick come on we have sooo got to get ready, tonight is the night that we will stun everyone sooo bad, they wont know what's hit them.

Right now …make up...alex chair now."

_Two and a half hours later._

The girls squealed excitedly as they watched Albus Dumbledore on the muggle widescreen plasma TV's in their dressing rooms as he addressed the crowd.

"Welcome to Hogwarts first talent show, it is a pleasure to see all fifteen thousand of you…"a gasp erupted from the girls and they all said at once "it's full" and they began to giggle with nerves.

"Now for the first act padma and parvati patil and the act they have chosen to do is belly dancing to Jennifer Lopez's' waiting for tonight."

With this a loud cheer erupted as the two girls took the stage wearing turquoises and silvery blues colours as cat calls and whistles were sparked form the male population.

Bella snarled "oh please, we are sooo much hotter then them, if they think that's hot wait till they see us."

Bella smirked triumphantly as the girls agreed.

_Half an hour later._

Alex yelled "omg…Bella Sophie' having a bf (bitch fit)" the girls screamed and ran and Bella used a cooling charm on them all so they began to relax and they all calmed down instantly."

Right, tonight is the night we give them something to talk about, tonight is the night we will be known for the sexiest witches in Hogwarts history tonight we are 'the bfh…the bitches from …hell." Bella said smirking once again.

They all looked down at their outfits as mc gonagal popped her head around the door and said:"15 minutes to go...but stopped when she saw their outfits as her jaw dropped and she coughed and carried on…

"You are needed in the stage wings ...now."

The girls waited until the door closed and laughed hysterically as Bella grinned "now that is an obvious sign of jealousy but if that was just mc gonagal imagine what the lads are gonna do !" they all grinned as they were dressed to perfection.

Sophie had a bronze metallic cat suit with back flames flaring from the bottom that zipped up to show her ample cleavage and with bronze diamante stilettos, they were Chanel…of course. Her hair was big, blonde and wavy with bronze streaks in it. Her make up was light except from the blush and her eyes that were bronze and brown that lit up her eyes perfectly. Big curly brown mascara with a tinge of red made her eyelashes glint in the light.

Alex wore and silver metallic cat suit that had black diamantes on that flared at the arms and legs. Her hair was straight and long as it flowed down her mid back that adorned silver streaks in her beautiful brown hair. Her make up was focused on her lips, big pink lips and rouge with silver eyes. Her eyelashes of course bejewelled with silver diamantes and big black mascara. Her feet were ornamented in gorgeous Gucci silver stilettos with black diamante flowers woven into the strap at her ankle

Lauren wore a pale green metallic cat suit that suited her very much so with her oak coloured hair and big brown eyes. Her hair was backcombed and her make up was big with clear lip gloss and big shimmery white eye shadow as her eyes were coated in electric blue mascara. Her feet were decorated in white villa shoes that had electric blue strap with a very high heel.

Megan wore a baby blue metallic cat suit that had a pale pink flame up her left side. Her hair was in a big bouffant while the rest of her hair was frizzy (like Christina's in the Moulin rouge video). Her make up was big blue eye shadow with big glossy peach lips. Her mascara was clear and glittery. Her shoes were taboo and were thick healed and were covered in baby blue sequins.

Last of all, literally saving the best for last was Bella. She looked the best of the bunch…of course.

Her hair was big and curly filled with gold streaks and she wore a golden diamante tiara on her head because she was ….the queen bee. Her make up was big and enticing her gold eyes sparkled as she looked up through her big, long black eyelashes complete with gold jewels on her eyelids. Her skinned tanned and sun kissed her big red glossy lips pouting beautifully. On her feet she wore 4 and half inch gold heals form dune that were beautifully jewelled in real diamonds. She wore a long drop diamond necklace that cascaded down the valley between her cleavages just above her belly button bar.

They were all absolutely stunning as they flashed their diamond loop earrings and prepared to walk out to flash the world their belly button bars on her lower back which was uncovered by her backless cat suit. Only then did they see Bella's tattoo. They all stood shocked, looking at the snake writhe around the sword covered in blood, knowing what that symbolized…the dark lords heir, only then did they read the other tattoo she had got the other day at polite piercing did they now realize:

**atrum decor quod procer of totus obscurum.**

Omg they thought princess of darkness…yikes!

Wow they all thought. But tried to continued their thoughts on the show but abysmally failed until Bella's voice called them out of their thoughts

"right girls don't forget here's howto make a man say ooh, you dip it low, bring it up slow move it all around take it down pick it up now pop pop it..There you have it right lets then go...right on the count of three bfh...1…2…3…BFH!!"

The girls walked out gracefully as their hips swung from side to side smirking at the stares of envy from Ginny weasley and the other girls waiting to go on stage.

Dumbledore's voice boomed: "Now for some of our most talented at Hogwarts from Slytherin house…at this the Slytherin roared from the audience…it's Sophie southern, Megan Morrison, Lauren Redmond, Natalie Whittaker and Bella Sapperacho...the bfh's!" the Slytherin and many others laughed in the audience aware of what it stood for where as most of the others just looked on confused.

All of a sudden all the lights went down as many mutterings and anticipated whisperings filled the auditorium.

When Megan, Sophie, Natalie and Lauren emerged the lights came up on stage in spotlights as mist appeared and the music began the girls breathed in and began to sing as many whistles and catcalls filled the air.

Bella just watched from the side and grinned knowingly all in good time she would appear…all in good time.

[sophie:  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[megan:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[lauren:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

[natalie:  
What What, What what  
[alex:  
Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[lauren:  
yea yea yea yea

[alex:  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

[Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

All of a sudden there was a bang as Bella appeared in the middle of the audience and walked own the centre of the audience s many gasps were heard she began to rap as a spotlight followed her as she approached the stage and began to lead the girls in the dance as well as singing the high note. High kick, flip, and turn body pop body roll, grind, straddle, splits left kick back flip. As they continued to sing and dance at the same time as many oohs, aahhs and gasps filled the audience.

[Bella:  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[Bella:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

[sophie:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[megan:  
Livin' a grey flannel life  
[Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more

[Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

[bella:  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

As they finished in a tablo, Bella in the middle doing box splits. Sophie to her left in a high kick position, Alex to her right in a high kick position. Natalie bent

With her finger in her mouth showing her ass to the audience meanwhile Lauren was doing exactly the same thing on the other side as they made a mirror image. As soon as Bella sang out the last note of the last line in the song there was absolute uproar, standing ovation all the way throughout the stadium even most of the Gryffindor were standing.

After the noise had died down Seamus Finnegan cried out "Bella baby you can sleep with me anytime" which earned him a blushing Bella and was only to be replied with a scolding by professor mc gonagal and laughs from the other houses and the audience.

They received another massive applause from the audience and ran off stage squealing "yessss woo hoo" only to hear Dumbledore's voice trying to calm the audience back down and to hear him say" and the BFH'S will be back later to give another performance" form which the crowd whistled and cheered…again.

_30 minutes later_

"Omg it's Draco's and Blaise, quick girls lets see if we have any competition" Alex yelled excitedly to the girls.

They all sat down on the pink fluffy sofas and watched as Blaise and Draco walked onto the stage as an immediate mixture of cheers and boos were heard. A sigh was heard from Megan as she stared dreamily at Blaise (any guesses which movie this is from)"Blaise is so hot "Megan he is your cousin" Lauren replied. "Yeah but you have your first cousins, then your second cous.." "Megan no..." "That's not right is it? "No honey it isn't" However, Megan continued to stare at Blaise unaware at the disgusted faces the other girls were pulling.

Wow he looks hot bella thought, as she scrutinized him who was dressed in a white muscle top with baggy jeans, some white lacoste trainers with a silver chain round his neck and his wrists each with a diamond dragon outline din green on both pieces.

Sophies voice brought her out of her thoughts as the boys pulled the song to the end of 'rock this party' as the crowd were standing as they were for the BFH'S. "There really good, looks like we have got some competition Bella." Bella sighed dejectedly and said quietly "I know".

_5 minutes later_

"Oh no she did not..did she just do that! she stole our routine" Bella growled.

"right this is war …right heres what we do…girls get into these she shoved pale pink corsets covered in diamantes and some pale pink denim hotpants along with silver diamanted flat shoes…right were going on now!.." "what bella now?" "yes now we are going to absolutely destroy her act."

They ran to the stage and appeared out of the side wings and everyone begant o mutter as the five girls appeaed form the wings with smirks on their faces with mics int heir hands…

Bella: okay I'm a cheerleader now.

U….G….L….Y you aint got no allaby you ugly ay ay you ugly.

U….G….L….Y you aint got no allaby you ugly ay ay you ugly.

All of the girls joine din laughing and smirking maliciously surrounding ginny like a pack of wolves to their prey.

U….G….L….Y you aint got no allaby you ugly ay ay you ugly.

U….G….L….Y you aint got no allaby you ugly ay ay you ugly.

Everyone instantly began to cheer and stand as the stadium filled with Bellas lyrics.

ginny turned around and saw the girls surrounded around her she froze with fear.

The girls laughed as the song began as Bella lead them.

The whole audience began to point and laugh at ginny who began to tear up and ran off sage crying as the girls dominated the stage and worked the crowd so they were laughing so hard tears sprang to their eyes, sides splitting.

The girls kept on flowing with their insults while cheerleading and flipping their perfect hair over their shoulders as they walked down the isles of the audience.

finishing with one hand in the air as another standing ovation as everyone was creasing themselves in laughter…well almost everyone with exception of a few gryffindors and their parents they were silent and remained in their seats as the girls mock bowed and walked confidently off the stage.

"Guys that was awesome" Sophie squealed.

"Yes now no time for celebrations come on costume change all though we did look and sound amazing." Bella said quickly adding a wink to the end of the sentence as the girls giggled breathlessly.

_10 minutes later_

"Right ready to go girls?" Bella asked riyly.

They all stood with cropped yellow and purple lakers tops that were sleeveless and that showed off their belly button bars…again. Also they wore the yellow and purple lakers shorts that had been cut into hot pants with some lacoste purple lacostes and a purple NY cap accessorized with big silver loop earings.

"ready to dance to show me the money…remember why we called it get up….!"

"hell yeh" the girls yelled together elatedly.

Smoke shot up around the audience as everyone began to murmur and whisper animatedly.

The music began to play as the girls appeared on the spot at the back of the audience dancing to the beat. Whistles and catcalls found the girls ears as they smirked appreciatively dancing down the isles.

The applause was definitely music to their ears. They ran off stage Bella began to sing again not realizing that the mics were still on.

"This is why were hot…(as the girls joined in to M.I.M.S.)…this is why were hot, this is why, this is why, this is why were hot, were hot coz were fly...you aint coz u not …this is why, this is why, this is why were hot.

When all of a sudden Bella yelled in a deep voice:

"Music is my saviour!"

All the girls were in hysterics as they entered the dressing room.

they saw the audience on their feet, laughing whilst cheering on the tv screen.

Lauren said "why are they applauding for an empty stage?" but froze when she heard her voice on the television screen which responded to more laughter form the audience.

Bella cursed "shit, we left our mics on..." with that they were no longer heard as the audience sat back down in their chair up roaring laughter as the girls sighed and giggled as they dropped onto the very comfortable sofas.

Right last two now. Bella thought calmly as she slipped on her beautiful white silk costume ( think kylie's cant get you out of my head dress without hood) with big white spiral earings and white gold stilletos. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with curly tendrils framing her frace elegantly. Her eye make up was silver with pink glittery eyeliner and she wore pink blush on her high cheekbones. Her lips were clear and glittery.

She took one last deep breath as she came out from behind the screen. The girls quickly ended their gossip session about Hannah abbots recent weight gain and turned to look at their leader who stood looking at them shyly waiting for their opinion. The girls jaws dropped as they stared until they came to their senses and jumped up to hug Bella "you look….breathtaking…wow sluttalishous…"

Megan added at the nd earning five glares as she again repeated … "what?"

She cleared her head as she climbed p the stairs backstage to steady

herself in position…..the lights shone….that was her queue…let the show

begin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hey guys plz don't hate me …for leaving u in suspense like tht (as rotten apple hit her )  lol really long chappie 4 u :D took me forever.

Plz review I want to know ur ideas and thoughts, just to let u kno all questions about how Hermione has turned against the light will be revealed in the next chapter…when she meets ……….

LUCIUS MALFOY.


	6. Talent Show part 2 !

Thanks to all of you have been reviewing

Song used: Let's get ready to rumble Pj & Duncan

Thanks to all of you have been reviewing.

HpHottie14, SlytherinHottie15, ILoveMeLife, marooon tide

Lights down……..

I had a dream, a crazy vision  
it may sound strange, this intuition

AN angelic voice filled the air as a white mist filled the stage. Gold light appeared reflecting on a figure in an iced glass sphere that was floating slowly down form the ceiling, making the entrance spectacular.

As the sphere rotated slowly there was a massive gasp as a beautiful figure emerged out of the mist…angelically as the gold light beamed onto her head her eyes glinted beautifully contrasting perfectly with her robes.

But it was true beyond description  
And somehow I knew that it was real  
When I saw

One sky above, there is just one source of love  
If I've got one chance, one choice  
I'll sing it from the heart  
One song, one voice

I've seen the fires of deep division  
The hearts of stone, the cold ambition  
But I have found my sacred mission  
To live in this world and still believe  
That there is

One sky above, there is just one source of love  
If I've got one chance, one choice  
I'll sing it from the heart  
One song, one voice

Bella slowly climbed out of the sphere elegantly and walked into the spotlight centre stage that was now occupied with white mist. The audience sat entranced in their seats…totally forgetting who this angelic girl was …in awe of the beautiful figure standing calling out to the heavens in her soft, but powerful voice.

A song that heals  
A melody of reason and freedom  
With wordsthat will speak for the weak  
The hopeful and the strong  
Sing is for everyone

Cause there is one sky above  
There is just one source of love  
If I've got one chance, one choice  
I'll sing it from the heart  
One song, one voice

Yes there is only one sky above  
One source of love  
If I got one chance, one choice  
So sing it from the heart  
One song, one voice

Sing it with one song  
One voice

The audience were still in awe when the final high note was given out magnificently and the song came to a close.

Mouths were wide open and stunned as if they had been petrified or stupefied tot heir seats…after a few short moments a cry erupted like no other heard before…..

_Hehe …I think I won this someway or another beat that weaselbug….they are wrapped around my little finger….as she laughed victoriously._

However on the outside…… Bella just smiled angelically and curtsied and left the stage with an enormous applause for encore.

As Bella left the stage a another huge cheer erupted from the Slytherin side of the stadium as Blaise and Draco swaggered onto the stage whilst being announced...this time dresses in black combats with a few chains on, black lacoste trainers, diamond studs in each ear both topless. All the girls screamed loudly earning glares from the male audience except for 2 pairs of proud parents and family friends sitting front row of the second tier (first tier-Hogwarts staff & pupils) who were smirking smugly and raised their eyebrows at the noise level in the hall having escalated a few notches. When Blaise and Draco started singing even the male population started to sing and dance...

Another uproar of applause raised as Bella continued to change quickly in her dressi

ng room watching the lad's performance on the muggle TV.

_Right after the show i will corner him and flirt...really flirt and see how tempting I am then to him. He does have a nice body….that will come in use when I am fuckin him senseless …she smirked maliciously oh I got the cream all right._

With those last thoughts she finished her last layer of lip gloss and proceeded to put on her shoes as she watched the last act before her turn…she was the last to perform of the whole show….then the whole ensemble song and dance of course.

_Hmmm let's see what Ginny weasley brings the table now…fucking wannabe me._

_Cheap whore…tries to outdo me...but fails again…nothing new there…_

Megan's voice brought her out of her reverie and said "ha...Bella look at the slut….trying to move…haha wtf! Seriously how did she get in….?"

"She's probably shagging flitwick on the side…anything to get in..." Natalie replied nastily. Bella then shouted "wouldn't surprise me ….she's sooo desperate...who wouldn't she do…to win some money….nothing worse then a blood traitor who's poor, nasty, ugly, cheap smelling, wannabe little red headed prostitute." The girls cackled with glee as tears swam mercilessly to their eyes.

"Bella your too good…"Lauren started but began to crack up again with laughter watching the red headed whore _trying _to sing _and _dance to touch my fire by javine.

"I mean why try to sing and dance when you can't do either…just don't do it. ...simple as..."

As the girls continued to guffaw, mc gonagal entered the changing room once more to ask Bella to go to the wings. Bella took one last look in the mirror and pushed the curtain back….

But this time she was met with absolute silence ….which she broke after about 30 seconds….

"well…is this a good or bad silence…?" she broke awkwardly.

The girls still failed to respond as they just gawped with their jaws nearly hitting the floors. When all of a sudden a voice broke the silence……"holy SHIT bella! " Megan exclaimed stunned at Bella's amazing transformation. "Wow…err…what…omg…erm Bella ….how to say this…not to offend….wow…erm……you look like a fallen angel." Natalie rushed out the last part as Bella grinned at the response she was getting as she stood both hands on her hips.

"yeah…Bella you look amazing…you could've knocked Merlin for six…for sure girl!" Lauren replied back gobsmacked….but shouldn't you get gin your on in…she looks a the tv screen….erm 20 seconds…"she said the last part with worry. "shit…." Then she proceeded to run down the corridor to get back stage with literally 5 seconds to go ….recieving weird looks and then they turned back around as they gawped at bella's outfit sending 7 boys to madame pomfrey for shock and 14 girls to detention with filch for trying to attack her…..meanwhile…."Now is the final act and yet again from Slytherin..it is Miss Bella Sapperacho (roars of the corud almost drowned out Dumbledore who was even using the sonorous charm) performing a Christina Aguilera hit…"

Then the music was queued as Bella finished her last snetance to the satge directors "are the backing dancers ready?" she asked quickly and this was confirmed with a nod of the director who was gazing at bellas outfit shamelessly.

But all of a sudden a Black man in dreadlocks and baggy trackie s and a black muscle shirt burst onto the stage warming up the stage.

"Hogwarts can you hear me?" the crowd cheered….."

"I cant hear you.." the crowd screamed louder…..

REDmAN here…Bella Sapperacho…can you hear me! He shouted loudly

"Let get readdyyyyyyyyyyyy to rummblllllllllllleeeee!"

/aguilera-christina/aguilera-christina-dirrty-9000009.jpg

The crowd were confused very confused...scouting trying to find the slytherin ice princess on the stage looking around the theatre perplexed at where she was….

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Hearing Bellas voice the crowd cheered still gazing around the theatre puzzled.

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (ho), BELLA…you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

An explosion was heard on the stage as everyone screamed as Bella stepped through the big orange flames as they licked her hair .

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood

Bella as she said the next line shaked her ass and bent over and slapped her ass in front of the Slytherin section of the crowd. As the boys cheered and tried to spank her as on her chaps it said Diirrrrty!  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room

But also gave everyone an amazing view of her new tattoo giving everyone else another reason to gasp out loud as shock was viewed clearly on most faceds f the crowd.

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Mutterings began to take place as many of the croud decided to worry about the meaning of the tattoo after the show and began to relax and enjoy the performance again causing Cornelius fudge to cry out in rage: "for goodness sakes this is an important mater here..kingsley fetch me my scribe…evryones gone mad it's a talent show for gods sake not a crowning ceremony…now…whats his name…hmmm…arrgh pevril weaskin …that's the one"

"not now mr fudge...now is not the time…" kingsley answered back n his thick jamaican accent.

"Of course it is the time shacklebolt..dont you dare question me…" Kingsley Shacklebolt turned to the minister with a glare and he said darkly :"minister now is no the time….its time to get ur freak onnn !!" he replied dancing and turning his glare into a cheesy smile and began to dance ignoring fudges protests…"now listen here.."

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls

As Bella sang this girls came out dressed in crop tops and baggy jeans toped off with large hoop earrings and some trainers. Whilest boys ran down the isles dressed in black wifebeaters and baggy pants and trainers , diamond studs in their ears and thick chains around their necks.

Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Bella began to bump and grind on a tall dark tanned muscley man as water poured from the sceiling onto the two sweaty bodies below

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Bella shook her head around wildly as water sprayed off around the stage and began to climb up a pole and hang off it , getting even louder catcalls and cheers off the boys.

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Redman: not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

At this she began to body pop and do 'the beyonce', then performing a routine dance with the backing dancers

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

Bella did a handspring and landed center stage to say:

Uh, what?

The crowd yet again amounted into a massive applause and kept going until she got back into the dressing room where she was congratulated by all the girls.

Bella and the girls decided to change into something less revealing and go out and meet their parents.

They changed into strapless fitted silk dresses that cut off about three inches below their bum and wore high black patent YSL shoes accompanied by diamonds and loose curls in their hair.

They all walked out linked together throwing the doors open, once again attracting full attention to themselves and seeing all their parents in a big huddle chatting and laughing together.

Bella gave her brother Sebastian and her mum and dad a big hug but turned at "a wonderful show miss Sapperacho if I do say so myself" bella turned to see the very handsome Lucius Malfoy stood behind her: "why thank you mr Malfoy, I believe Draco did well" she smiled when Draco came to stand next his father and winked at her as she blushed prettily.

"Now Draco, why don't you and Miss Sapperacho here go for a walk around the gardens for a while we talk" Lucius said referring to the parents. Draco offered his arm and took Bella out into the gardens, he broke the silence slowly "you look gorgeous tonight Bella…" bella looked into his eyes shyly and replied

"Thank you…your not half bad to look at either" she joked laughter dancing in her eyes. " I believe we got off on the wrong foot Mr Malfoy" "I believe we did Miss Sapperacho" he replied looking into her eyes. "how about we start again then" and he leaned in to kiss her when…..

Sorry again...you will find out who won the talent show in the next chapter 

Xx please review xX


End file.
